


At the end of the new beginning

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: The extended scene of "Jessie goes to Hollywood", but set after the end of the episode. Finally, Jessie's dream come true begins, but also means the Ross siblings are going places too. Explains some stuff in the BUNK'D Spinoff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Jessie has ended with Jessie finally getting her dream come true, I had an idea to make an extended story set after the last scene of the finale. This one however is to give an explanation on why Luke was suddenly in summer school... but in a way that would not come off as "Luke failed to keep his word to Jessie to behave in school".
> 
> So what happens though? Read along.

As Jessie and the Ross kids got inside the studio, Jessie was so happy that what she worked hard for to make it to the show business has finally come to fruition. As they were finally inside, Christina and Morgan were waiting for her inside.

"Hey Jessie!"

"Hey Morgan! Nice to see you again!"

"Same here Jessie, I just heard you're finally getting your dream come true!"

"I know. It took me awhile to think about it and now I'm starting again, but without the kids by my side sadly."

"I see. But since you're all here maybe it's time I should tell you guys the news. Me and Christina have news for the kids."

Emma said, "Ok, I hope it's a good one and not something horrible."

Christina said, Well it might be but even I don't know either, so it's best we say it now."

Zuri said, "I hope it's good."

"Ok kids, here we go. Emma, Zuri, Ravi, you guys will spend the summer at Camp Kikiwakka. I know it's hard but we enjoyed your summer there, so now it's your turn to do so. Don't worry, the owner of the camp was our friend."

Ravi said, "Can Mrs. Kipling come too?"

"Of course Ravi. All three of you will get to enjoy what me and your dad experienced in this summer camp."

Morgan then said, "Well as for you Luke, I have decided that you can stay with Jessie for the summer."

Luke can't believe what he was hearing. He gets to stay with Jessie in LA?! Was it all a dream or his dad really trying to get him off the house?

"Really dad?"

"Yes Luke. That is, if you don't mind Jessie."

"Sure Morgan. I'd love to!"

Luke was already giddy about the decision until Morgan added, "But you'll have to attend summer school here in LA."

"Wait- I didn't do anything bad! Don't tell me I have to study while my other siblings have fun..."

"That's not what I meant. Me and your mom are sending you to a summer school for the arts where your dancing will get a boost. Besides, it would be too much if we just sent you to regular summer school now would you?"

"Whew! I thought I was going to suffer the whole summer, but I'm still stoked! I get to stay with Jessie all summer long and attend a special summer school for the arts!"

Christina added, "But promise me Luke that you will behave around Jessie. No dirty pranks!"

"Ok Mom. I promise."

Jessie got to hug Luke and said, "Oh Luke we get to hang out a bit more! Well at least you though."

Emma said, "I'm totes jelly! He gets to stay with Jessie for the whole summer!"

"Well Emma, me and Luke will get to visit you guys in Camp Kikiwakka from time to time, when I'm not shooting my TV show. We'll let you know."

Ravi said, "Well at least we'll still get to hear from you right?"

"Yes Ravi. But I hope you three will get to make new friends while at camp. Same for you Luke, even though you're staying with me while taking summer school."

They all got to hug Jessie again and Luke said, "I know it's not the last time. Come school time we'll all gather around again."

Zuri said, "Lucky you Luke. But at least you'll be better when you get home."

"Thanks Zuri. I'll miss you guys."

Emma, Ravi and Zuri gathered around Luke and hugged him, and the parents hugged him and the others too. Jessie said, "Ok, looks like we're all set. Time to start a new chapter in each other's lives then."

Just then Robert RJ Roberts came and said, "Welcome to the first day of shooting Jessie. Well shall we get started?"

"Of course Mr. Roberts. I'm ready to do this."

Before she got ready, Luke then held her and hand and she said, "Um Luke? I've got to go."

"Wait! You forgot this."

Luke then kissed her forehand and she said, "Why'd you kiss me there for?"

"For good luck... you big star."

"Oh Luke. I'll do my best. But you better do yours too."

Luke nodded, and Christina said, "Well we should get your audience seats. It's time to see how Jessie will do when she shoots the first episode."

The whole Ross family went to the audience seats and prepared to watch as Jessie shoots the first scene. For the Ross family it feels like even though they'll be split in different directions, they know that Jessie would always be the one keeping them together as a whole.

For all it's worth, _it's always a party every day._

"OK Zaiark, your time has come. _Henshin!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> That finally fully wraps up the Jessie TV series. Also the last line in the story is Jessie's line, and Henshin being the Japanese word for transform. See you next fanfiction!


End file.
